<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inday by Guacamole143</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165092">Inday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamole143/pseuds/Guacamole143'>Guacamole143</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pananaw ng Isang Hiraya [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karanduun, Karanduun - Hiraya, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Are you winning son?, But Did they?, Gen, I lied may subtle landi pero sa ibang tao, Kahit di magkapatid, No Landi, Pero Make God Bleed, Sibling Bonding, are you?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamole143/pseuds/Guacamole143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At doon natuto si Asterio paano magluto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asterio &amp; Inday, Has &amp; Asterio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pananaw ng Isang Hiraya [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first part of Ang Lalaking Rosas mission. I had to cut it in half kasi I wanted to make a separate story for Inday and Tala. I was surprised watching the stream na ang daming bonding moments ni Inday and Asterio sa First Half ng story na to so  I thought huh sige hiwalay na natin.</p><p>Susunod na Talaga is the anticipated fake marriage au! Talasterio.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simula nung nangyari sa barko, napansin ni Asterio na hilig ni Has mag iwan ng pagkain para kay Asterio sa ref.</p><p> </p><p>‘Kain na, Pre ;)’ </p><p> </p><p>Tinangal ni Asterio ang sticky note sa tupperware bago binuksan niya ito. Ang laman ay mga preskong prutas. Sinara ni Asterio ang ref na puno ng pagkain na galing kay Has at kinain ang iniwan niyang prutas sa may kantina habang ininom niya ang inorder niya na hot choco.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos niya kumain, napadaan siya sa may kusina ng Kampanaryo nang makita niya si Inday na gumagawa ng tinapay.</p><p> </p><p>Napangiti sa sarili si Asterio habang tinitignan niya ang pagsisikap ni Inday.Lumapit siya sa kanya at nagtanong, “Ano’ng ginagawa mo diyan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… gumagawa po ng… empanada?” Sagot ni Inday,  “Di po ba siya mukhang empanada? Hala, sabihin ko po si kuya Stolas, di po siya mukhang Empanada noh?” sinabi niya na may pagpapanic sa kanyang mukha. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah- hindi, Napapunta nga ako dito kasi naamoy ko ung ginagawa mong empanada” Sinabi ni Asterio habang pinipigalan si Inday. “Muhka naman siyang Empanada..erm, good job.” Binigyan niya si Inday ng pat sa ulo. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya marunong magbigay ng ginhawa sa kapwa, ngunit sana kahit kaunti ay nabigyan niya ng ginhawa si Inday sa kanyang ginawa.</p><p> </p><p>“Kasama mo si Stolas?” Tanong ni Asterio.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, opo” Tumango si Inday. “Tinuturuan niya po ako gumawa ng Empanada para mas madami ang maihain pag hapunan.”</p><p> </p><p>Biglang dumating si Stolas, isang malaking nilalang na parang gawa sa bato. “Ah! Ikaw si Asterio di ba?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, oho…” </p><p> </p><p>“Ikaw ung laging nagoorder ng hot chocolate diba?”</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Ah, puta.’  </em>Nagkamot ng ulo is Asterio, “Ah...opo.”</p><p> </p><p>Tinignan ni Asterio si Inday ng seryoso, “Wag mo sabihin to kahit kanino.” </p><p> </p><p>Tumango si Inday at alam ni Asterio sa sarili niya na hindi sasabihin ito ni Inday kahit kanino.</p><p>“Ah, gusto mo ba tumulong?” </p><p> </p><p>Di marunong magluto si Asterio, hindi siya naturuan ng sino man ngunit sa pagtingin sa kanya ni Inday na hinihimok siya na sumama.</p><p> </p><p>‘Totoong mahina ka nga, Asterio’ Inisip niya sa kanyang sarili.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah sige hoh, tutulong ako. Ngunit pasensya na kung may masunog ako…”</p><p> </p><p>Tumawa si Stolas at tinampal ang likod ni Asterio, “Ano ka ba okay lang kung masunog, basta nakakain pa.” </p><p> </p><p>At doon natuto si Asterio paano magluto.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><hr/><p>Nang malaman nila na may misyon si Grasya sa Paros, sumakay sila sa tren na umiikot sa buong maharlika. Isa siyang nakasabit na tren na nakabitin sa isang plataporma, at sa ibabaw nito ay mga ibat-ibang tanim na halaman. </p><p> </p><p>Bumaba sila sa Entrada at nakarating sa Paros, isa mga siyudad na sentro ng negosyo. Pagka baba pa lamang nila sa tren, napansin ni Asterio ang dami ng taong nakatayo at naglalakad, paglingon nila ay nakita nila ang sira na tren. </p><p> </p><p>‘Ah, kaya pala.’ Naisip niya sa sarili.</p><p> </p><p>Habang nahihirapan silang bumaba at pumunta sa labasan, nakita ni Asterio ang mga inuman at bar sa paligid. </p><p> </p><p>“Sabi ni Grasya pumunta daw tayo sa T-zone club” Sinabi ni Has.</p><p> </p><p>Umikot sila ng saglit bago nila nakita ang isang maliit na tago na bar. “Ayun siya oh” Dagdag ni Has. Pumasok sila sa loob at nakita nila agad si Gracia na nakaupo sa isa sa mga upuan.</p><p> </p><p>“Uy, kamusta kayo!” Sinabi ni Gracia ng may ngiti sa kanyang labi.</p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti si Asterio at lumapit sa kanya, “Hello po, kamusta naman po kayo.” Gusto niya si Gracia, mas madali siyang kausapin kumpara kay Duran.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay naman ako, kayo? Kamusta? Pinapahirapan pa ba kayo ni Duran?”</p><p> </p><p>Nang banggitin ni Gracia si Duran ay sumimangot bigla si Asterio “Dapat kayo na lang po ung nasa Kampanaryo imbes na si Duran.”</p><p>“Bakit parang badtrip kayo sa kanya? Sobrang Fun niya kaya.”</p><p> </p><p>Huh.</p><p> </p><p>Si Duran.</p><p> </p><p>Fun?</p><p> </p><p>Nagugunaw na ba ang mundo?</p><p> </p><p>Tahimik ang lahat nang ilang segundo.</p><p> </p><p>“Alam niyo okay lang iyan! Magkwento lang kayo kay Duran at matagal ko nang kilala ian.” Sinabi niya ng marahan. Para bang naalala niya ang pinagsamahan nila ni Duran. “Ganyan lang talaga siya, pero mabait na tao iang si Duran.”</p><p> </p><p>Tinignan ni Gracia ang grupo at dinagdag, “Wag niyo na lang kimkimin kung ano man ang mga sinasabi niya.”  Tumayo siya bigla at linagay ang kanyang mga kamay sa kanyang bewang. “Oh ano? Gusto niyo bang uminom?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ice cold tubig sakin” Sabi ni Has.</p><p> </p><p>“Ay nako wag na po ako. Baka mahal po, salamat na lang.” Dinagdag ni Inday.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi, okay lang. Ako na bibili.” Sinabi ni Gracia kay Inday. “Alam niyo ang weird nga, pero ung may-ari ng lugar na to si Tizon, nasa ospital siya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Anong nangyari?” Tanong ng grupo.</p><p> </p><p>At dun naikuwento ni Gracia  tungkol sa kaguluhan kahapon na nag papunta kay Tizon sa ospital.</p><p> </p><p>“Normal po ba na may nangyayaring away sa lugar na to’?” Tanong ni Inday.</p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti si Gracia kay Inday at pakiramdam ni Asterio ay pati siya ay naakit sa ugali ni inday. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, ou lalo na dito sa Paros.” Tumingin siya sa paligid bago nagsalita muli, “Sundan niyo ko.”</p><p> </p><p>Umakyat sila sa second floor at pumasok sila sa isang kuwarto.</p><p> </p><p>“Dito kasi sa paros, maraming mga tao lalo na’t ang daming mga inuman. Siyempre di nila nakakaya.” Tinignan niya si Inday at dinagdag. “Marami ding gang war related crimes na nangyayari dito. Pero usually ang kalaban ng mga tao dito ay ang pulis.”</p><p>“Ah, ganun po ba. Naninibago po kasi ako.” Sinabi ni Inday bago siya lumipat at tumayo sa gilid.</p><p> </p><p>Pinaupo ni Gracia si Inday bago dumating ang mga inumin. “Maging komportable muna kayo.”</p><p> </p><p>Habang iniinom nila ang dinala na inumin, kinuwento ni Gracia ang tungkol sa grupong Imago na nanghihingi ng tulong sa kanila.</p><p> </p><p>“Sino ba yung pumapatay sa kanila?” Tinanong ni Asterio.</p><p> </p><p>“Personally hindi ko alam, kung gusto niyo malaman pumunta kayo sa club na tawag ay pulang buwan.” Tugon ni Gracia.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos ng iba pang tanungan, nagtungo sila sa pulang buwan na sinasabi ni Gracia na malapit sa pulang distrito. Kinausap niya ang mga bantay para sila ay makapasok.</p><p> </p><p>Habang nagiintay sila sa labas, naririnig ni Asterio ang tunog ng musika na galing sa loob ng club. Tinignan niya ang kanyang mga kasamahan at nakita niyang sumasayaw si Tala at Sana habang muhkang miserable sa sulok si Inday at Rosaria.</p><p> </p><p>Lumapit siya sa bantay at nagtanong kung pede na ba sila pumasok at bago sila hindi payagan, nakita niyang lumapit si Gracia sa bantay at hinawakan niya ang balikat nito.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay lang papasukin mo kami.” Sinabi niya na may ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. Tumango ang bantay at nagpunta sa gilid. “Okay, tara! Samahan niyo ko.” Dagdag ni Gracia.</p><p> </p><p>“Tara na daw.” Sinabi ni Asterio sa grupo. Pasayaw na pumasok si Tala at si Sana habang madaling pumasok sila Rosaria at Inday.</p><p> </p><p>Bago pumasok siya sa club tinawag siya ni Has. “Pre, teka lang. May sisipatin lang ako.” Lumapit si Asterio kay Has at pareho nilang nakakita ng isang nilalang na naka pormal na damit, bago nila matignan ito ng maiigi ay nawala ito sa mga taong dumadaan. </p><p> </p><p>Nagkatinginan sila ni Has at naging seryoso ang kanilang ekspresyon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> May sumusunod sa kanila.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sinabi nila kay Grasya ang nangyari at pumayag si Grasya na manatili sa unang palapag habang sila ay umakyat sila sa pangalawang palapag na papuntang VIP Area.</p><p> </p><p>Pagadating nila sa taas, may nakita silang limang mga puso na nakatambay. Lumapit sila Rosaria at Inday dito at bago sila nakalapit may lalaking pumasok at nagpakita sa kanila.</p><p> </p><p>“Kayo ba ung pinapunta ni Gracia?” Tinanong niya. “Ah, ako nga pala si Andres.” </p><p>Hinawakan niya ang isa sa mga pusa bago pinakita ang isang video sa isang tv.</p><p> </p><p>Sa video, pinapakita ang Nalampasan, isang restorant na sikat sa mga mayayaman at politko. Habang pinapanood nila ang video, nakita nila ang isang malaking tao na nakatayo sa labas. May isa pang lalaki na lumabas sa video, naka shades at naka slick back ang kanyang buhok. May binigay siyang playing card sa malaking nilalang sa video.</p><p> </p><p>“Iang kard na ian ay nag kumakatawan sa bawa’t imago.” Sinabi ni Andres, “Muhkang binigay niya yan para malaman kung sino ang papatayin.”</p><p> </p><p>Kinamot niya ang ilong niya bago magpatuloy, “Ung lalaking nagbigay ng kard ay si Reza.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pano namatay ung ibang miyembro ng Imago?” Tanong ni Has,</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, madali lang. Hinampas sila ng sobrang lakas na nakita silang nadurog na.” Sagot ni Andres, “Alam mo nasa bulsa kasi ni reza ang mga pulis dito sa paros. Sabi nila aksidente daw...ngunit alam ko ang nangyari, nakita ko ang ebidensya na tinago nila.” Malamlam niyang dinagdag. “Ung malaking nilalang na yan ngayon ngayon lang dumating ian. Siguro dalawang buwan na. Binibigay sa kanya ni reza ang kard at papatayin sila ng nilalang iyon.” </p><p> </p><p>Iniunat niya ang kanyang mga kamay, “Kailangan natin malaman kung sino man iang tao ni reza.” </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos magbulungan at parang nag “pass the message” sila Has at Inday imbes na sabihin na lang sa buong grupo, naisipan na lang nila na umikot sa club para mag hanap pa ng impormasyon. </p><p> </p><p>Paglabas nila sa kuwarto, napansin nila na tumigil na ang tunog ng musika sa club.</p><p> </p><p>“Raid!” sigaw ni Has. Linabas ni Inday ang kanyang pakpak, at tumingin sa paligid. Pagtingin nila sa baba ng dancefloor ay wala nang katao-tao. </p><p> </p><p>Isa-isang nagbukas ang mga ilaw at sa dulo nito ang malaking nilalang na nakita nila sa video. Sa kamay ng nilalang ay si Gracia.</p><p> </p><p>Duguan.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit.” Sinabi ni Tala ng pabulong. </p><p> </p><p>Nilabas ni Asterio ang kanyang kris habang tumingin ang nilalang sa kanila at dun nila nakita ang itsura ng nilalang. Mukha siyang taong marmol at ang kanyang mga mata ay nababalot ng purong ilaw. Inalis nito ang kanyang hoodie at ang buong ulo niya ay napapaligiran ng maliwanag na puting ilaw.</p><p>Tinignan niya ang grupo bago nagsimula siyang umalis.</p><p> </p><p>“Saluhin niyo!” Sigaw ni Has, bago pinagpalit niya ang sarili niya kay Gracia. </p><p> </p><p>“Has!” Sigaw ni Asterio habang patakbo siya kasama si Rosaria at Sana para tulungan siya.</p><p> </p><p>Nagkapalit si Has at si Gracia, at nakuha ni Inday si Gracia bago pa siya mahulog sa sahig. Nang nalaman ng nilalang ang pagpalit, binato niya si Has sa sahig ngunit bago niya mabato si Has, ginamit niya ang kanyang mga binti para makatakas siya sa kamay nito.  </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatakas ni Has, nakita nila ang rosas na hawak ng nilalang ay lumaki at naging higanteng cross. </p><p> </p><p>Kumanta si Tala at biglang kumapal ang kanyang kutamaya (armor), habang kumakanta si Tala, Tumakbo si Asterio sa tapat ng nilalang at sinaksak ang kanyang kris sa mga mata ng nilalang. Nagbitak ang marmol nitong mukha ngunit biglang nakita ni Asterio na nawala ang mga bitak nito na parang hindi siya nasaktan. </p><p> </p><p>‘Shit.’ Inisip ni Asterio. Nang makuha niya ang kaniyang kris tinamaan siya ng nilalang gamit ang higanteng cross nito sa kanyang  dibdib at tumilapon siya sa pader. </p><p> </p><p>Cough. </p><p> </p><p>Hinawakan ni Asterio ang kanyang dibdib, ramdam niya ang sakit sa kanyang buong katawan. Lumabo ang kanyang paningin ngunit nakita niyang sinapak ng lalaking rosas si Rosaria.</p><p> </p><p>‘Natatalo kami.’ Naisip ni Asterio habang sinubukan niyang umupo. </p><p> </p><p>Hinawakan ni Asterio ang kanyang ulo, dumidilim ang kanyang paningin. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>‘Tumayo ka, Asterio. Protektahan mo sila.’</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Narinig niyang sumigaw si Sana. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Tayo!’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos narinig ni Asterio na lumabas ng isang malalim at maingay na ugong si Inday. </p><p> </p><p>Tumayo si Asterio, ngunit nanginginig ang kanyang mga binti. </p><p><br/>“TAKBO” sigaw ni Andres, “DI NIYO KAYA IAN!”</p><p> </p><p>Biglang nakaramdam si Asterio na wumawagayway na mga pakpak at nakita niya si Inday sa kanyang harap. </p><p> </p><p>“Tara na Asterio!” Sigaw ni Inday bago niya binuhat si Asterio at umalis sila club.</p><p> </p><p>“Teka sila Tala!” Sigaw ni Asterio. “Kaya ko pa!” Tinaas niya ang kanyang kamay at sinubakan niyang gamitin ang kanyang kapangyarihan para gumamit ng ilusyon para maitago sila at matakas. Ngunit bago niya ito magawa, umumbo siya ng dugo.</p><p> </p><p>‘Fuck’ Inisip ni Asterio. ‘Nanghihina na ko.’ </p><p> </p><p>“Asterio! Ako na tutulong sa kanila,” Sinabi ni Inday bago niya ibaba si Asterio at pumunta sa lalaking rosas. </p><p> </p><p>Fwoosh!</p><p> </p><p>Tinamaan ni Inday ni Inday ang lalaking rosas gamit ang kanyang mga kamao para ibaling ang tingin nito kela Rosaria at Tala. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh!” Sigaw ni Tala, at nakita ni Asterio ang na nagsisimulang uminit magkulay pula ang cross na umiipit kela Rosaria at Tala. Tumakbo Asterio at si Has papunta kela Rosaria. </p><p> </p><p>“PREEE!” Sigaw ni Has habang binubuhat nila ang cross, ngunit dahil sa init ng krus di nila nabuhat at napatakas sila Rosaria.</p><p> </p><p>Nagpaltos at napaso na ang mga kamay ni Asterio, ngunit sinubukan parin niya na buhatin ang krus.</p><p> </p><p>“TALA TAWAGIN MO NA SI KAPE!” Sigaw ni Has bago niya sinunggaban ang lalaking rosas. “SI KAPEEE!”</p><p> </p><p>Linabas ni Tala ang card ni Duran at dinikit ito sa nagiinit na cross. Biglang sumiklab ang card at lumaki, nagkaroon ito nang hugis na parang tao at naglabas ng bolang apoy na dumiretso sa lalaking rosas.</p><p> </p><p>Tumalon si Has bago pa siya matamaan ng bolang apoy. Tumilapon ang lalaking rosas at ang apoy sa pader bago na konsumo ng apoy ang buong kapaligiran.</p><p> </p><p>Habang nagbabaga ang apoy may nakita silang hugis tao na palabas dito, linabas nito ang kanyang shades.</p><p> </p><p>Si Duran.</p><p> </p><p>“Takbo.” </p><p> </p><p>Sa salita niya na iyon tumakbo silang lahat paalis sa club. </p><p> </p><p>Ang buong club ay sumiklab at natupok ng apoy. </p><hr/><p>Pagkatapos matapos ng lahat, kinausap ni Duran ang mga pulis at bumbero para ipaliwanag ang nangyari at ang lalaking rosas ay naglaho at di na nila nakita.</p><p> </p><p>Lumapit si Duran sa kanila, halatang galit siya base sa tindig ng kanyang hakbang.</p><p> </p><p>“Anong ginawa niyo?!” </p><p> </p><p>Sa tapat ni Asterio, nakita niyang tahimik si Inday at muhkang paiyak na, </p><p> </p><p>‘Tangina.’ Inisip ni Asterio.</p><p> </p><p>Pagod na siya at gutom. Hindi magandang kombinasyon.</p><p> </p><p>Pumunta si Asterio sa tapat ni Inday at tumingin kay Duran. “Wala naman kaming ginagawa masama! Nagtatanong pa nga lang kame, bigla na lang may lumabas diyan. Bakit mo kami sinisisi??”  </p><p> </p><p>Sa puntong iyon, nagdilim ang paningin ni Asterio. Galit siya na natalo sila sa lalaking rosas. Galit siya na sinisigawan sila ni Duran at higit sa lahat, galit siya sa sarili niya at hindi niya man lang kayang protektahan ang kanyang grupo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘Mahina ka, Asterio.’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Bago niya pa mamura si Duran, naramdaman niya ang kamay ni Tala na humawak sa kanyang braso. “Asterio...” Napatingin si Asterio kay Tala. Halatang pagod na siya dahil sa mga nangyari at ang mga kamay niya ay namumula at nagpapaltos pa rin dahil sa paso na dinanas niya galing sa lalaking rosas. “Asterio, wait stop. Wag mo na gatungan.”</p><p> </p><p>Si Tala pa naman ung taong ma-alaga sa kanyang katawan. </p><p> </p><p>“Tch.”  tumango na lang si Asterio at pumunta kay Inday na kasama si Rosaria at Sana.</p><p> </p><p>“Wag mo na lang pansinin si Duran.” Sinabi ni Sana habang pinapat ni Rosaria si Inday. </p><p> </p><p>Lumapit si Asterio kay Inday at ngumiti, “Wag ka na umiyak. Okay lang kami, Wag mo na pansinin iang gurang na si Duran. Okay ka lang ba?” </p><p> </p><p>Kung kilala ni Asterio ang pamilya niya, isa sa mga hihilingin niya ay magkaroon ng nakababatang kapatid. </p><p> </p><p>Siguro yun ang dahilan kung bakit ayaw niya na umiiyak si Inday.</p><p> </p><p>Kung merong kapatid si Asterio, sigurado pinoprotektahan niya yun ng buong puso niya.</p><p> </p><p>Tumango si Inday, “Okay lang po…”</p><p> </p><p>‘Good.’ Sinabi niya habang tumango si Asterio kay Rosaria at tumango siya pabalik. </p><p> </p><p>Alam na ni Rosaria gagawin niya.</p><p> </p><p>Walang nagpapaiyak kay Inday.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wala.</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See you soon for the second half! </p><p>Mean girl hints tau UwU Yes to being bonded through hatred. I'll try to edit any errors later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>